


Driving away Gou's ghost

by Felidominus



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Yaoi, cross dressing, stolen clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first true yaoi story I've ever written. It was a personal challenge. I think I succeeded.</p><p>Pure smut. Delicious.</p></blockquote>





	Driving away Gou's ghost

"Ai-chan, got a moment?" Rin asks his roommate upon arriving back at the dorm after Christmas break.

"Sure, Rin, how was your time at home?" the silver haired boy asks.

"It was good, but I have a problem."

"Oh? Did you gain weight?" Ai looks his teammate up and down. "Naw, you look the same. Miss a workout? Need a spotter?"

"Nothing like that... this is something... more personal. Can we keep this between us?" Rin asks.

"Of course, whatever you need and my lips are sealed." the smaller boy replies.

"Well... um... it's about my sister." Rin says. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, having sisters is a pleasure I haven't experienced, Rin. But... I have noticed she's kinda... touchy-feely with you." Ai says.

"She's more than that. She's a wicked tease. And..." he stutters. "I can't help reacting to her advances."

"Well, she is a beautiful girl," Ai replies. "It would take a saint to not have any reaction." He pauses. "But I don't understand, how can I help?"

Rin pauses unsure how to phrase his thoughts, how to reveal his plan to the young man in front of him. He paces a bit.

"I can see you're struggling with this, but, Rin... I've known you for a while now and regardless of what you ask, I'll happily help."

"What if I said... I need you to help me get my mind off her? Like... um... directly." Rin says.

The silver haired boy grins. "I'd say "why did it take you so long to wait..."" He steps forward and embraces the larger man. Raising to his tiptoes, he touches his lips to the man he admires. His hands slide up and down Rin's back, slipping down to cup his buttocks, gripping the muscles that can only be described as chiseled firmly.

"Wait... Um... I want you to do something... more... Not that... I minded that." he coughs. "I liked it... a lot more than I thought."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Rin-chan?" Ai asks.

"I'd like you to... wear something."

"My speedo? I'd love to." Ai replies.

"No, its in that bag." Rin says. "Please... it's so I don't think of her any more. I probably broke the law doing this... and you're the only one. The only I know who can help!" A look of panic is in his eyes. "I'll come back in ten minutes. If you... don't mind, get changed... and... we can... work on my problem."

"Ok... I'll definitely be here. Whatever it is, this is like a dream come true, Rin-chan." Ai says.

"You haven't seen what's in the bag."

"Well, for you Rin... I'll do anything. Anything." Ai says.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you...." Rin begins and Ai silences him with another kiss.

"Anything you ask, I'm willing to do. I love you, Rin." the silver haired boy confesses causing Rin to appear troubled.

"I'm sorry!" Rin says and flees the room.

Ai giggles. "Let's see what's in the bag." he says to the now empty room. The sound of the zipper almost echoes as he opens up the familiar gym back. The young man flips it open and pours the contents onto his bed. White... and black... and brown... and more white.... and then a gray sweater land in a heap on his bed. The colors of the Iwatobi High School uniform that Rin's sister wears. "Oh... I see." the boy says with a shrug. "This is... unusual." he giggles then sighs. "I did say anything."

Rin, in the meantime is running through the courtyard of the dormitory. The cool air of the winter's night rushes over his skin, tempering his resolve. The heat, the reaction he'd had to the young boy's touches doesn't die, but becomes manageable as his mind blanks as he focuses on running over the dangerous terrain. Patches of ice and snow spot the paths he'd sure-footedly run in any other season but his mind if honed like a blade as he tries to lower his excitement. He finishes his circuit of the path and checks his watch. Ten minutes hasn't passed but the agony of his anxiety is killing him so he heads inside.

He waits outside the door for what seems like an eternity until the door opens slightly. "Rin?" Ai's voice calls.

"I'm here." he says. "Are we doing this?"

"Yes. I'm... ready."

Rin's response knocked Ai away from the door sending him almost sprawling across the room. Almost unbelievably quick, Ai's caught midfall and gathered into a tight embrace. Rin's mouth smushes against the silver haired boy's, his hands roaming over Ai's back and buttocks, drawing the skirt up to allow him to feel the silky texture of the panties Rin had stolen his from his sister. Ai gasps into Rin's mouth, and feels Rin's tongue slide inside, probing him, caressing his own tongue, his teeth and anything within reach. Rin turns him towards their bunk bed and steps back. "You look... cute." he says and Ai blushes. Rin's eyes run over the boy now dressed as a girl. Black stockings stretch up his legs, nearly reaching the bottom of the skirt but leaving just an inch, maybe two inches, of revealed skin below its hem. The Iwatobi School crest is over where Ai's left breast would be if he were a woman. The bow, reminiscent of one that would adorn a present is tied around his neck. His girlish face completes the package. "So beautiful...." he says pushing the boy down onto his bed then climbing atop him. He sniffs at him, his teeth looking like that of a predator as he breaths in the mingled scent of Ai and the female scent of his own sister. "So... delicious." He ravishes his neck, licking, sucking and kissing him. Ai writhes beneath him. A look of excitement and fear in his eyes. 

"Please... don't stop." he pants.

Rin's hand slides over the stockings on the smaller boy's legs, sliding against the slick material, feeling his way up his thigh. Ai wiggles beneath him, trying to cause his hand to slide up his thigh faster. And then, lightly at first he feels his hand encounter his sex. Hard and throbbing under the skirt, it twitches at his touch and he moans. "Please... do what you will...." Rin never intended to do otherwise feeling the boy's organ, cupping his balls, then finding his shaft. His own penis has also risen to the occasion, pressing into the stocking-clad thigh pressed against it.

The boys kiss more, hard, hungry kisses. "You smell like her... but not like her. You..."

"Don't talk about her... take me... take every bit of me." the silver haired boy pleads as Rin pleasures him with his hand. Sliding over, under and around the lacy underwear which is frustratingly still present as he jacks the boy off. "Oh Rin..." he moans as the larger man has his way with him, finding points Ai likes as he runs his hand over the shaft, down over his balls and sliding between his legs.

"Touch me too," the larger man says to the boy pinned beneath him who does so. Pleasure runs through Rin's body as his excitement rises. "Ai... yes..." he moans.

Rin twitches beneath him as the touches from his partner drive him over the edge and he releases his seed like a fountain onto Rin's abdomen. He pants, his hand idling but still gripping Rin's member. "Let me... do something else." the silver boy says pushing Rin upward.

"Waaa? Rin sans as Ai releases his hold as his penis slips from his fingers. Not unlike a wrestler Ai flips Rin to his back then grins into his face.

"You'll like this..." Ai promises, now loose enought to slip out of the grip of the larger man and slide off the bed. The sound of the stockings on the floor, such a unique sound for this boy's dorm causes Rin to look up curiously as he sees Ai shuffling around and towards him. Ai pushes Rin's legs apart and pulls him so the larger man's butt just barely hangs off the edge of the bed. Ai smirks and whispers "Itadakimasu" before taking Rin's erect penis into his mouth. A sound like "gawp" accompanies the smaller boy closing his lips around the erect shaft and then the boy begins moving, licking and sucking at it. Rin groans with pleasure as the boy sucks at him then suddenly releases him. Pulling back slightly he extends his tongue and licks at the head, running around the scar where the shaft meets the tip. His tongue assails him, sliding first along the bottom of the tip, then around it in a small circle, then over the top. He gets creative as he tries to draw as much pleasure from the bigger man as he can. And then, plunging downward takes his length deep into his mouth. Rin grabs his head, pinning in him place as he moves his hips controlling the smaller boy now in his desire for release which comes suddenly, explosively as he plunges into his mouth almost violently. "Aaaaarrrugh." he groans with pleasure.

Ai nearly chokes on the semen suddenly filling his mouth and forcing its way inside him. Instinctively he swallows, gasps, swallows more and gasps again. "That was... almost mean, Rin." he says.

"Sorry, got... a bit...."

"I know. You have a predatory streak. I wouldn't want you any other way." Ai says sliding up the other boy's muscular body. "Please... play with me more?" he begs of the larger teen.

"It was my plan all along." Rin says starting to strip the other boy on the bed.

"Good... Make me yours... Please... Rin...." Ai implores.

"As long as you make me forget Gou...." Rin says.

"Who?" Ai teases as he too begins to explore his new lover's body sliding his clothes away. "When I'm done... you'll only have eyes for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first true yaoi story I've ever written. It was a personal challenge. I think I succeeded.
> 
> Pure smut. Delicious.


End file.
